1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reconfigurable structure and, more particularly, to a structure that can change its form to optimize its function and/or adapt to contingencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structural systems that are uniquely configured and dedicated to carrying out a specific task or a narrow range of tasks are known in the art. These conventional systems include robotic structures that are configured to carry out an action in a particular way. In one example, mobile platforms, sometimes referred to as “rovers,” are typically configured as wheeled vehicles or legged vehicles. Such vehicles may be used to explore, acquire data, or extract environmental samples in inhospitable environments, such as volcanic environments or on the surface of other planets. Such platforms may also be tasked with carrying out tasks that are too dangerous or otherwise not suitable for humans, such as disabling bombs.
A problem associated with these conventional systems is that they are unable to adapt to contingencies in their operating environments. As a result, relatively small variations in the operating environment may result in total system failure. For example, if a conventional wheeled vehicle or a legged vehicle tips over on uneven terrain, the vehicle is unable to right itself and continue to operate.
Another type of conventional systems include structural systems having dedicated components to carry out specific tasks. In one example, spacecraft are commonly designed to have dedicated structural components functioning as instruments, instrument supports, communication systems, and propulsion structures, such as solar sails.
A problem associated with these conventional systems is their inability to change their form or structure to optimize their performance or to adapt to contingencies that adversely affect their operation. For example, on conventional spacecraft, localized damage to an instrument boom, solar array, or portion of a solar sail caused by debris impact may cause failure of the component and/or the mission.
Thus, conventional robotic systems and other structural systems lack the ability to optimize their function and/or to adapt to contingencies in their operating environments.